Along for the Ride
by pinktink008
Summary: ONE SHOT! The first chapter is Dean's views on my OFC. Chapter 2 is Sam's views on my OFC. Part of an ongoing series of stories. Set some time during my series so reading the rest of those stories will help! R&R please!
1. Dean

**"Along for the Ride"**

**A/N: **No, I still don't own _Supernatural_. Please don't sue me as I have nothing of value to anyone but myself. If you do sue me, you've been warned. You won't get much out of the deal. I defer all ownership of _Supernatural _and any characters used from the show to its proper owners. I do claim the OFC as mine, for better or worse. I've already written one ficlet in my AU universe and Dean wouldn't be denied so this is his 'views' on Emerson Weir. It's set later in my series and once I know for sure where it fits, I'll make sure I put that in here but for now, this is basically a 'future' fic without it being too far in the future if that makes any sense to anyone but me.

Feel free to review. Those are always lovely and they keep my muse well fed and happy which means I write more. And please read my other stories in this 'universe' (Unfinished Business, A Mother's Love and You Don't See Me) as it'll help you understand this story, I think. And now that my notes are almost as long as the story itself, I'll let you go read that now. :)

* * *

As they drove away from a particularly 'messy' hunt in Iowa, Dean finally decided what it was about her that finally made him come around, made him finally really like the girl who was currently riding in the backseat of the Impala.

It was her smile that did it. That damned smug, self-important ...

He knew even as he thought it that it wasn't true. At least not the 'bad stuff'. Dean really did like her smile though. It lit up the room and was infectious as hell. Even if he didn't always smile back when he saw it. But maybe it wasn't her smile after all. No, he decided again, it was the way that she didn't pull any punches, the way that she didn't treat him with 'kid gloves', the way that she stood up for herself no matter what.

Well, maybe not exactly 'no matter what'. He had noticed that she backed down for Sam. She was 'softer' with Sam. Dean liked that about her too.

Emerson was a sweet girl when he got right down to it. And tough. And stubborn as hell. And smart. And stubborn as hell. And feisty. And stubborn as hell. And to top it all off, she was an asset to their little 'team', even if he didn't always say it. Hell, Dean didn't even tell Sam something like that so it wasn't like he was suddenly going to get all 'touchy feely' with her either. That kind of thing was never his style anyway.

But there she was in the backseat of the Impala, a part of 'team Winchester' now, in spirit at least. Although Dean figured that if Sam had half a brain, she'd be a 'Winchester' too one day. He joked about that with his brother often enough actually but somewhere, deep down, Dean knew that he meant it too when he told Sam to 'marry that girl'. He hadn't really had an opportunity to see his brother with Jessica but he'd seen Sam 'with' Emerson (at least to some degree while working with her and going out to bars with her to unwind) and he thought those two would 'work' anyway.

Glancing in the rear view mirror, he could see her asleep now, her head against the window and he softly sighed. He had to fight to keep from shaking his head at the sight although it was one of those sweet little things that she did, something that hadn't escaped Dean.

Sam looked over at his brother when he heard the soft sound. "What?" he asked, even glancing in the rear view mirror to see what Dean could possibly be looking at.

"She's going to smudge the window all up leaning on it like that," he said, sounding annoyed, although he knew that he said it half-heartedly.

Sam chuckled a little and shook his head at his brother. But when he thought Dean wasn't looking, he even took another glance at her.

Which Dean did notice but he didn't mention it. It wasn't like it would accomplish anything anyway. They could joke about it – even in front of Emerson – but they didn't really talk about it. Which was fine with Dean although he could tell that sometimes Sam wished that they could actually talk about it.

Still Dean found that he'd grown to love her. Not like he knew that Sam loved her, even if Sam wouldn't say it himself. It was more like Dean was stuck with an annoying new little sister now. And he loved her like family.

Dean rolled his eyes at that thought as it crossed his mind and kept on driving.


	2. Sam

Sam gently pulled the book out from under her hands. He smiled at the sight though: open books all over the table, a notebook and a pen nearby and her head gently resting on her arm as she slept. They were researching a haunted warehouse. Someone bought it and had been trying to convert the space into apartments. As soon as the renovations began, construction workers seemed to be either scared off the work site or in a couple of unfortunate cases they died.

Emerson and Sam had been working together, going over the history of the building and the town as well. They were trying to piece it all together while Dean talked to a few of the construction workers. Sam had seen her yawning and rubbing her eyes. He'd even seen her eyes fluttering closed a bit as she read something. When he suggested that they take a break so she could rest her eyes, Emerson argued with him over it. She felt like she was still fresh and could still handle the research. He thought it was funny that she was now sound asleep with her head on the table.

Sam was very careful as he tried to lift her out of the chair. He figured it would be more comfortable for her to lie down in one of the beds. He was cradling her carefully as he moved towards his own bed. Dean's still had an empty container from their takeout dinner and Sam couldn't exactly clean up in order to lay her down so he went for his bed. He set her down carefully, almost cringing when she 'mmm'ed and wiggled a bit. Sam was afraid she'd wake up and start in on him for letting her fall asleep.

He moved back to the table to gather up all of the books and straighten up a bit. He sat down to read the notes that she'd been taking. Even if they exchanged information as they found it, he was still curious to see how she kept notes and what she'd deemed important enough to write it down. He smiled just looking at her handwriting. It wasn't 'flowery' but Sam knew that no one would mistake her handwriting for his or Dean's.

He glanced up, looking over at Emerson's sleeping form and smiled softly. Sam knew Dean would be giving him a hard time right now but since Dean wasn't there, he just watched her for a moment. She looked so peaceful right now and somehow even more beautiful. Maybe because there was almost an innocence to the look on her face as she slept. Whatever it was, Sam liked it. Slowly he was realizing how much Emerson did mean to him but even as he realized it, he did his best to not let on that he cared so deeply for her.

Sam rested his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand as he watched her. If he was a bolder guy, he knew he would have sat closer to her. He would have been brushing his fingers through her hair and along her arm, just to feel a bit of her skin. He probably would have kissed her but so far they'd only shared one kiss and Sam was content with that for now.

He wasn't sure what it was about Emerson that drew him in but there was something about her. He'd seen her vulnerable and he'd seen her strong. He thought she was beautiful and smart, sweet and gentle but when she needed to be, she could be tough as nails. Sam felt like she was this walking contradiction and some how that made her more intriguing. His curiosity had been piqued from the moment he'd first met Emerson and he felt like he still didn't know who she was. The mystery of it all seemed to draw him in.

Sam had this lopsided grin on his face, one of his dimples peeking out as he thought about it. He thought about what it had felt like to kiss her and what it would feel like to kiss her now. He thought about what it would feel like to just curl up with her in that bed, wrapping her up in his arms. Sam wondered about that, wondered if she'd even mind if he slipped into bed behind her and wrapped her up in his arms.

He sat up straighter, watching Emerson move a bit in her sleep. She rolled onto her side and seemed to almost hug the pillow. He smiled and started to sit forward, ready to get up. Just as Sam started to get up from his chair, he heard someone at the door. Startled, he sat back down and gave Dean this 'deer in the headlights' kind of look. Dean narrowed his eyes a little at his younger brother and then shook his head, shrugging off his coat and tossing it on the nearest chair.

As he walked inside and looked around, opening his mouth to ask a question, Dean smiled. He saw Emerson curled up in Sam's bed and gave Sam this cheeky grin. He chuckled when his little brother sighed and rolled his eyes and watched as Sam opened his laptop, ignoring Dean.

Sam, however, peeked over the top of his laptop, glancing at Emerson. He figured he'd wake her up soon, maybe they could all go grab something to eat and they could talk about the case. Right now though he just wanted to let her rest and found himself still stealing a glance at her as she slept. Sam just couldn't seem to resist.


End file.
